


Bad Decisions.

by chrisevansfbuddy



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, RPF, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevansfbuddy/pseuds/chrisevansfbuddy
Summary: It was a slippery slope if he was honest. Because after all he had read, and the things he bought, he was taking three fingers like a champ.In retrospect, he should have stopped at one. But then he remembered how sweet the burn of his finger’s intrusion was.





	Bad Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment in the series!
> 
> Feedback welcome @ chrisevansfuckbuddy.tumblr.com

Chris would have to admit, he really enjoyed his finger in his ass. So much so, he had to read up on the details of the wonders of anal; he never really had to worry about this aspect of it before. He just knew he liked fucking into a tight ass.  


It was a slippery slope if he was honest. Because after all he had read, and the things he bought, he was taking three fingers like a champ.  


In retrospect, he should have stopped at one. But then he remembered how sweet the burn of his finger’s intrusion was.  


After that, he couldn’t help but research and the forums and chatrooms assured him that plenty of heterosexual men experimented with anal and actually found it quite pleasurable.  


This lead to Amazon, which lead to ordering, which lead to the package being delivered at his doorstep.  


_Thank God for discreet packaging._  


Eventually this lead to probably his tenth time being splayed on his massive bed with his hands between his thighs.  


He would say that he can’t remember a time he was so horny, but in actuality, it was less than a week ago when he managed two fingers up his tight ass.  


From what he read online, it was suggested he shave his taint and hole for better penetration but he elected to skip that; he was fond of low maintenance. Although, cleaning himself was one of the better recommendations.  


His fingers now circle around his hairy hole. He tugs on the course hairs and moans at the burning sensation.  


_Fuck._  


He doesn’t mind dirty talk but laughs at the thought of talking dirty to himself, the lone occupant of the room. His heavy breathing is an excellent substitute.  


He’s wrecked by the time he reaches for the bottle of lube. It’s wicked cold when he squeezes it onto his fingertips and makes him jump when he begins rubbing it against his entrance.  


He smiles a little because now he’s calling his hole an entrance.  


The sound the lubrication makes against his skin is obscene. He feels like pornstar.  


He arches his back a little as the tip of his index finger makes its first intrusion. It slips in so easily, his whole finger is engulfed in seconds.  


Before, it took him minutes it get comfortable and adjust to the discomfort but he welcomes it now. He’s so pliant he introduces a second finger and now he’s getting somewhere.  


He truly can’t believe the state he’s in because he’s not going to last long at all at this rate  


He grinds against the two fingers in his ass and he turns his head to have his eyes fall on the black, 7 inch dildo. The anticipation is crazy and the faux-cock is just a little intimidating.  


The information Chris found on his laptop informed him that starting small would be his best bet. He couldn’t help but feel impatient already and he hadn’t even placed the order for the cock at this point.  


Which brings him to the very intimidating veins that line the shaft of the dildo. There’s a prominent one that runs the underside and it makes his pulse jump and his hands a little clammy.  


_Maybe I should have ordered the 5 inch._  


It’s too late now because a third finger has made its way into him and the stretch is so good he thinks he can take it.  


His massive, hard cock leaks onto his treasure trail as he arches his back, only to sink back down on his fingers.  


He can’t believe he’s doing this and he also can’t believe how fucking good it feels.  


His neglected cock jumps as he collects the large bead of precum on the tip and brings it to his mouth only to have his tongue collect it.  


It’s bitter but he likes it. It’s not quite like eating a girl out but better somehow.  


He realizes he’s had his cock sucked several times and never thought to see what it tasted like or what it felt like.  


Course now, he really enjoys the way he tastes especially with his change in diet which was another fantastic recommendation made by the internet.  


It occurs to him that he can simulate the action with his new black dildo.  


It’s fucking weird he knows but at this point, he just has to know. He’s already riding his fingers like the king he is and cock is right there glistening in its silicone glory.  


The cleaner of his two hands reaches out for the fake cock as he continues to ride the other. He can take it now but he just has to know what is feels like in his mouth.  


He’s holding it out and he his tongue darts for an experimental lick and it has no particular taste or scent.  


This encourages him so he licks if from where the base of the cock is joined to the heavy set of balls to the tip and he’s rewarded with that obscenely good feeling again.  


Right now he feelings like he could be recorded pleasuring, fucking himself and he’d feel just as spectacular as he does now.  


He moans as his fingers open him up a little more and he takes the tip of the jet black dildo into his mouth.  


The girth makes his own cock jump and leak even more.  


_Cock is good_ , he decides and hasn’t even had a real one in his mouth yet which is altogether another exciting feeling.  


By this point he’s met many a handsome man and it gets him wondering just how big they are and just how different they would taste compared to himself.  


Girls are great but if the dildo in his mouth and the scissoring fingers in his ass are anything to go by, he’s going to have to take this a step further.  


And then he things of Hemsworth. That man is gorgeous and he’s made it known that he thinks as such.  


He’s seen him between takes, maybe even snuck a glance or two, but only because how great it would it be if he was that built and that good looking.  


And he’ll admit Hemworth has told him he is, the mutual admiration is there. But now, those glances he made towards Hemsworth’s flacid cock after shoots and reshoots and quick changes had a different meaning.  


He thinks of him, thinks of his hard cock as he chokes a little as he sinks his mouth a little too far. It’s encouraging.  


Hemsworth is big and probably bigger hard and he moans obscenely.  


His cheeks are hollowed as he tries to suck further, past the head of the dildo.  


He thinks of how Hemsworth would look standing above him looking down in all his beefy glory. The man is massive and so is his cock.  


He chokes a little again but slobbers on the faux-cock from the base to the cock tip, coating it only to try easing it back into his mouth.  


His chin had hit the set of fake balls and wonders if Hemsworth’s would slap against him.  


He’s too far gone if now he’s thinking about being face fucked by the God of Thunder when he can’t even get past the shaft.  


It occurs to him that getting fucked was the point of even getting a dildo.  


With the dildo still spit slick, he removes it from his mouth and brings it down between his thighs. He circles the tip around his hole just as he had his fingers.  


The head penetrates him and he throws his head back because it can’t be this easy but it is.  


The head is inside him and the ring of muscle there tightens but he relaxes. He tries to ease it further, to get the girth of the shaft inside himself, maybe even get the balls to hit his ass cheeks.  


Even now he thinks of Chris Hemsworth. He’s man enough to find the courage to take his cock but actually doing it is all together something else.  


It’s thrilling and thinking of him amplifies his need to have the cock all the way inside himself.  


With his other hand, he begins to stroke himself languidly and more of the rubber cock sinks into him.  
_Hemsworth_ , he whispers as he eases the dildo out by the suction cup only to ease it back in and it hits that place inside him.  


He curses again, repeating the same motions.  


So this is what this is like. It’s hot and he feels that burning sensation in his shoulders again and the same feeling at the hairs being tugged by the silicone cock around his hairy hole.  


He shoves it back in and he feels like he can do this forever; feeling this fake cock fuck him as he thinks of his friend and his huge cock, wishing it was the Norse god himself that was fucking his ass.  


His eyes are shut tightly and he can see stars. He can feel the balls against himself and has no idea when that happened.  


Now he fucks vigoursly and his ass welcomes the new pace greedily.  


He quickly changes position so that he’s on all fours now. The angle changes everything and something he’s a little more familiar with.  


He hastens the pace at which the dildo fucks and uses an arm to support himself.  


He’s relentless and continues to ride on the cock like his career depended on it.  


He might just consider fucking for money. They say gay pornstars get paid the big bucks.  


His thoughts are back on Hemsworth and that’s all it takes to push him over the edge.  


He’s spilling onto his bed sheets as he rides his orgasm out. He sees nothing but white as he throws his head back and the last of the cum leaks on the bedspread.  


_Hemsworth_ , he sighs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hitting the Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859540) by [dmtRoyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmtRoyal/pseuds/dmtRoyal)




End file.
